As technology advances, traditional notebook computer including a host housing and a display housing (pivoted to the host housing) has gradually developed from the technology of having the two bodies tightly abutted together into the technology of enabling the two bodies to be detached from each other. Moreover, by using components such as latches, the host housing and the display housing become detachable from each other.
Currently, the host housing mostly uses a physical button or switch to unlock the latches between the host housing and the display housing. Namely, when a user intends to pick up the display housing, the user has to firstly push the physical button to release the latches in order to pick up the display housing. However, by using the physical button to release the latches, in addition to requiring an extra button pushing action from the user, it is also likely to result in an inadvertent operation, and thus it is very inconvenient.